A typical coating over a substrate can comprise some or all of the following layers: (1) one or more primer layers, (2) one or more colored layers, and (3) one or more clearcoat layers. A primer layer is typically an initial coating layer over a substrate that can provide adhesion and basic protection, such as corrosion protection. The primer layer can be formed from a primer coating composition. A colored layer formed from a colorcoat coating composition having pigments and applied over the primer layer can provide most of the protection, durability and color. A clearcoat layers formed from a clearcoat coating composition and applied over the colored layer can provide additional durability and improved appearance. A topcoat layer can be used in place of the colored layer and the clearcoat layer. The topcoat layer can provide desired color, appearance such as gloss, perception of depths, sparkle, or a combination thereof.
Currently, a primer coating composition is different from a topcoat coating composition.